Life and Times of Rosemary Black Saga, Part 2: GoF
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: This year brings a rollercoaster of tension, hurt and love as the infamous Tri-Wizard Tournament can both bring people together, and almost tear them apart. Dark plans are hatched as the forces of evil gain a foothold in Hogwarts itself. Rose wants to know why Neb is constantly suspicious of Moody, the newest DADA Professor. GoF, with movie scenes. Seamus/OC Neville/OC, Scot(OC)/?
1. Chapter 1

They should really learn to knock before entering the Room of Requirement.

But to be fair...they didn't think any one else knew about it. But honestly, the only other person who, to their knowledge, even knew of the Room's existence was Jenny McGonagall, girlfriend of Sirius Black. Should they really have been that surprised?

"Ah! Do you mind, cousin?" Andromeda Black snapped as her hand covered her face and the boys laughed.

"We were just kissing, 'Dromeda. Relax." Sirius laughed, sitting back on the love seat beside Jenny, who hadn't stopped either the blushing or the chuckling. Her boyfriend then turned to her, lips pursed. "You told her?"

"Ted, actually. He let it slip how much he hated only being able to flirt and steal a few kisses during Herbology a few days ago. I said I knew a wall beside a tapestry that when you stride across it three times, thinking about what I have taken to calling the Couples Room...it'll be there." Sirius mused for a moment.

"I'm impressed. You should have been a Hufflepuff."

"I think Mum threatened the Hat, though." Jenny replied. The two couples fell about laughing. Andromeda sighed.

"Well, it's nice to have this secret place." She said with an adoring look at Ted, who grinned back at her. "We needed someplace just to ourselves, but I'm glad you two have been able to use it, as well."

"Yeah...if we were TOO public with this, no one would ever leave us alone." Jenny noted.

"It'd be worth it, though, seeing the look on the guys' faces..."

"Babe...we've talked about this."

"I know...but still."

"No." The couples spent many a happy hour over the semester, having talks and snogs, sometimes with both couples, sometimes alone. Depending on the situation. Sirius and Jennifer maintained their privacy, but every Marauder and friend of the Marauders knew it was happening.

Andromeda and Ted, however, had to be extra cautious and alert. One slip up could mean serious trouble for the both of them, but somehow, they made it work. Ted even brought a ring with him when they showed up for Seventh year, and proposed by simply slipping the ring on during a kiss that took Andromeda's breath away. They had talked about marriage, and both wanted it, despite knowing what that could bring about as a result.

That's just what we do for love, sometimes...

 **THIS KICKS OFF GOBLET OF FIRE! Yeah! I know it's not what I told you, KR, but I hope you like it anyway...**


	2. Please read this!

Hey, y'all!

Um, my internet is acting up on my laptop that has all of my stories on it. I am now unable to access this site on my laptop. I can't upload the next chapter due to this. I am typing this on my Mom's phone. I am really sad about this! I really hope to figure this all out and get the chapter posted after I write a little more. Please don't think I am abandoning my stories and don't like you guys anymore. I love writing this. I am just having difficulty getting this out there. Once again, I'm hoping to get this all sorted soon. I really want to get that chapter uploaded ASAP, but I can't make promises. So sorry!


	3. Twists and Turns

**I SERIOUSLY LOVE WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS!**

 **THANKS, KR, FOR SUGGESTING I NOT CRAM EVERYTHING INTO ONE FAN-FIC, BTW.**

 **ANYWAY, HERE IS THE (REAL) START OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE INSTALLMENT!**

 **OH, AND THERE WILL BE SLIGHT DIFFERENCES FROM CANON IN THIS SAGA. MAINLY WHERE COUPLES ARE CONCERNED.**

 **THIS IS (ALSO) A NEVILLE/OC STORY, AND A SEAMUS/OC, SO...STUFF LIKE THAT. INSTEAD OF ASKING...WHOEVER SEAMUS ASKS TO THE BALL, HE ASKS ROSE, OKAY? THINGS LIKE THAT.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

"Write often, alright?" Remus said as he hugged me for the last time. I giggled.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Remus shrugged.

"Just giving you the typical farewell orders." I rolled my eyes. Typical Remus.

"I'll be good, don't worry." Remus hugged me again.

"You better be. I don't want a single letter home, okay?"

"Okay. Can't wait to see you guys again." I said.  
"Me, neither." Remus replied, as I grabbed my trunk and with one last goodbye, headed toward the scarlet engine in front of me. I had not made it ten feet before I was hugged so hard, I nearly toppled over.

"Rose!" That was Seamus' voice. I laughed, feeling a sudden intense sense of relief fill me. He was perfectly fine.

"Hey, Seamus!" I cheered, wriggling out of his tight hold to hug him properly. "Have a good summer?" I teased, managing to actually sound innocent. Seamus raised his eyebrows, holding my gaze with a lingering one of his own.

"Didn't you read the paper?" He asked, voice sounding incredulous and confused. I giggled.

"Yeah. I was just teasing. But seriously, I was really worried about you guys. Did you see Ericka and Faith at the Cup?" I asked, as we walked down the corridor.

"No. I was with my family. They were with theirs, I guess." He replied. "But I think I saw them in line for a Portkey home. They seemed unharmed then." I smiled as the last of the tension I hadn't realized I still felt was released and I let Seamus lead. I had nowhere else I really wanted to sit. I had politely declined his invitation to go with him to the Cup, and I hadn't sat with him at all, so I ended up across from Seamus and Dean, who were playing Exploding Snap as the train rattled out of the station and I set my trunk up in the bins (I had told Seamus and Dean not to worry about it, that I had it. They were really sweet like that.). I heard many students waving and calling out final farewells to family members, many of which were running alongside the tracks until the platform ended, and they had to stop.

"Why are you in runner's clothes?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Cus I started running over the summer, and I want to run up to Hogwarts. I am supposed to do a longer run on Saturdays, anyways." Seamus just shook his head at me. I sat down across from him, leaning forward. "I challenge winner." I declared. Just then, the compartment door slid open, I heard a feminine squeal, and was promptly tackled as the game of Exploding Snap was set off all in the span of a second.

"ROSE!" Ericka's voice squealed, and I felt Faith's arms around me from behind. "I missed you! Why didn't you go to the Cup? You should have been there! It was _awesome_! Well, except for the Death-Eaters. That wasn't pleasant." It was a confusing rush of words that, if one did not know Ericka, would be unintelligible.

"Yah think?!" Faith and I cried as I managed to get Ericka to release me. I felt a chill.

They were here, they were talking to me, and they were acting like nothing was different. Whoa...

"You don't look well, dear." Ericka said with an overly dramatic examination of my face. I blinked.

"You...you must have heard what Snape said about me, and...and Remus?" I asked before I could stop myself. I had to be sure. I _had_ to hear it form _their_ mouths. Faith and Ericka looked back at me, confused.

"So it's true?" I sighed. They only remained my best friends because they assumed that whoever they heard the revelations about Remus and I from was lying. Oh, man...

"...Yes, it is."

"That's awesome! Why would you keep that from us? I mean, your father's Sirius Black, you've known a Werewolf, and you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts prodigy! You're a freaking celebrity!" Ericka gushed again, counting the reason I was awesome on her fingers excitedly. I snorted.

"A celebrity everyone loves to hex."

"What?!" Ericka demanded. "Whose been hexing you?!"

"You were _hexed_?!" Seamus snapped. I smiled.

"Nothing major, just the Searing Jinx, Stinging Jinx, stuff like that. It's-"

"Don't say that! You've been hurt! For something you couldn't even help!" The girls interjected.

"And my father isn't even guilty. It's ridiculous!" I blurted. I had always wanted to tell everyone, and now seemed like the time to do it. Faith and Ericka did a double take.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep." I then launched eagerly into the tale. I left out no small detail about how Remus and Dad explained everything in the Shack. Faith and Ericka listened raptly, and there were parts Seamus leaned in eagerly, eyes fixed on me as he listened. _Why do I keep feeling a bit...weird around Seamus? He always makes my stomach churn a little, and my heart speed up a little, like just now, when his gaze lingered on mine. It was weird._ I focused on the story, and the feeling subsided a little. "And then Dad took off, and we all headed down to the Hospital Wing." I finished, as the kind elderly witch came down the hall with her cart. I bought a corned beef sandwich and a small bottle of pumpkin juice. Seamus and the others got their own lunches, and we ate in a comfortable silence until Bitty joined us. She hugged me and sat down on the bench. She had a half a PB&J, and a water that was gone in minutes.

"Who wants to play Gobstones?" She asked. I grinned. Dad and I had been playing all summer. I was eager for a new opponent.

"Me!" I cried, leaping up and settling down opposite Bitty. It was a brutal game; we were both good, and so it soon became a battle instead of a game, with Dean, Faith, Ericka and Seamus picking a side and cheering wildly. Then, I took an opportunity, and flicked a stone at Bitty's side and won the game.

"Aw!" Bitty said, grinning. "How are you so good?"

"Oh, believe me, I wasn't when we last saw each other. Dad and I have been playing a lot." I said, giggling and chuckling as Galleons and other monetary payments were made. Seamus collected two Galleons from Dean, who had earned two Knuts from Faith, who had just received three Sickles from her sister. Seamus and Dean played next. I refrained from betting, as I was not full of money. Although it was very tempting, as Seamus seemed to have the upper hand. Then Dean scored a wildly impressive shot. Faith used a cunning strategy to beat her sister, but all too soon, we heard the sounds of everyone coming into the hall to use the changing room at the end of the hall, beside the lavatory. I sighed. This ride had to end sometime. I felt lucky getting on the train quickly with Seamus, but now...

What would happen? Would I get hexed again, teased and mocked for something I can't and never want to change? I hope not. I ended up in a half-run, half-tumble toward the doors, and forgot all about the steps down from the Hogwarts Express. I only saw a mop of silver hair that can only mean Scot before I trip.

"Scot!" I yell, even as my foot catches, and I go down, he turns, I fall, and then...

I had to stumble a few more steps to be able to remedy what I am sure is a mortally embarrassing situation right now.

I am kissing Scot! _Oh, geez! I didn't even mean to! I mean, it's...I can't even describe it. It's awkward, and...cold. Like, his lips are strangely cold. This is so weird. No one's lips should feel this cold._

I'm gently pushed him away, and we just stood there, awkwardly waiting for the other to speak, but neither of us wanting to start the conversation.

I would never ordinarily kiss anyone, not unless I felt _true_ affection for them (I imagine being snogged in an abandoned classroom by a handsome boy with sandy brown hair and...dreamy blue eyes. What?). And that's not what's happening here. Not at all. Scot is a true friend, nothing more. In fact, I suddenly felt bad for not making sure he sat with us.

"Rose...I..."

"Me, neither." I said. "I'm so sorry. I just slipped and—ow!" I said as someone shoved by me, and hurriedly got into a carriage. I just caught Seamus' hair disappearing into the door. _Oh, no_. "I...I gotta go, Scot. Meet you up there." I muttered, feeling so very awkward as I brushed my now rain-soaked hair out of my eyes (When had it started to rain?), suddenly regretting my decision to run all the way to Hogwarts. This was not gonna be fun. But I felt I needed to still do this. I needed run today, and time to sort things out by myself before I confront anyone or even see anybody. I took off at a reasonable pace, mind wondering and head whirling.

=#=#=#=#=

I still have no idea what's going on in my head, and now I'm wet, cold, and miserable.

Whose idea was it to even start running in the first place?!

 _Right. I'm an idiot._ I have now missed most of the Sorting, waiting in the Great Hall to stop dripping. Thankfully, I had told Bitty I was running up here, and she was the kind of person that would go get a towel for their idiotic friend. I dried off as much as I could before Bitty got impatient and rushed me into the Hall. I sank into a seat, feeling bad that I was getting things wet as I grabbed pumpkin juice and hot tomato soup. I spooned a little cheddar onto it, and snagged grilled cheese, looking up as a particular name was called.

"Finnigan, Joseph!" Gran called, and I swear, it was a mini Seamus, which made me feel terrible as I watched both Finnigins. Seamus was whistling half-heartedly, and Joseph was trembling as he walked toward the stool. The hat pondered for only a moment before yelling out "Hufflepuff!" In a loud, squeaky voice. Joseph gleefully tossed the hat behind him (leaving Gran to catch it awkwardly) as he skipped over to the Badgers' table. Seamus slumped, but there was a tiny smirk.

"Figures." I barely caught. He was five seats away, and looking almost depressed as he watched one Rachel Plemmings get into Ravenclaw to mediocre applause. That was one of the last names to be called, but I couldn't focus on the Sorting, as interested as I was.

Seamus still refused to so much as look at me. He still looked depressed and moody as he picked at his food. The dinner was turning into dust in my mouth, but I stolidly ate nonetheless. I was just getting my second bowl of soup when the newest Finnigan tapped my shoulder.

"Hiya! My brother told me all about you! You're Rosemary Black, aren't you?" I smiled for the first time since the train ride.

"Yes, indeed, Joseph. But I'm afraid I only knew you existed when your name is called."

"That's alright." He shrugged. "Seamus never mentions me, really. But it's fine. Are you really Sirius Black's daughter?" I swallowed.

"Yes." I sighed.

"He's still on the run, then?"

"Yeah, he is." I lied. Joseph bit his lip.

"Is is true, what they say about him, though? I mean, about all those Muggles?" I felt a lump in my throat.

"Uh..."  
"Joseph! Don't dessert us! Come on!" Called one of the Hufflepuff Prefects. Joseph grinned.

"Coming! Nice to meet you, Rose! See yah, Seamus!"

"See yah at breakfast, bro."

"Nice to meet you, too, Joseph." I said to his back as he scurried back to his new housemates. In no time, he was laughing and stuffing his face. If only Seamus was as bubbly as his little brother. I don't get him. He was so happy to see me at the station, he involved me in everything during the train ride, and—oh, shoot! He must've seen me and Scot! Oh, NO!

But why is he reacting like _this_?

I looked away, and found that Neville and Nebula were sitting together, laughing at each other's jokes, much like Seamus and I did just an hour or two ago on the train...how had so much changed in so little time? The rest of the meal passed in a very somber mood.

Then Dumbledore stood up and, as usual, silence filled the Hall.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention." He said, and I almost didn't see Hermione glaring at the food like it was offensive. What was _that_ about? Dumbledore distracted me as he started speaking about what had been added to a list of banned items for students, but I couldn't pay much attention. I was watching as Seamus continued picking at his food, not really paying attention to what was happening, either. He had not so much as talked (as far as I know) since the station, and I still have no idea what is wrong with him. Dean doesn't seem to be able to get him to snap out of it, and that's depressing. I perked up when Dumbledore mentioned Quidditch, and I was frankly stunned to hear that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup was canceled for this year! I joined in the outbursts around the room from those who got too involved in the sport (and this is coming from a team member, guys. This is kinda pathetic, Oliver, really...).

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely." I wished I could send a confused look to Remus, who should be sitting up at the staff table, to add to my melancholy mood. "I have great pleasure in announcing that his year at Hogwarts-" I suddenly jumped when the doors suddenly burst open with a loud bang. I nearly spilled soup down my front as I spun without grace whatsoever to look at who was in the door. My jaw dropped as I beheld the man in the doorway. He was fairly bulky and hunched as he lowered his hood and shook his thin, gray hair out as he strode toward the staff table.

Was that a prosthetic leg?

Don't stare, Rose. It's rude. So rude...but honest to goodness, the guy had a prosthetic leg! And his face was even worse than mine or Remus'. There hardly seemed an inch that did not have a scar on it. I stared pointedly at my plate as the stranger cursed the clouds away from the enchanted ceiling. As he did, i caught sight of a strap of leather circling the man's head. I bit my lip.

So that was Alastor Moody, huh? I know because...well, anyone and everyone knows who Moody is. Most people have just never really met him.

Like Harry, I suppose. As Dumbledore held a hurried and whispered conversation with the toughened and battle-worn Auror, I caught sight of Scot from across the room. He was looking at Marcene at the Ravenclaw table. His eyes looked soft and warm...

Why am I getting a mental picture of Seamus doing this to me? He looks murderous right now, glaring over at me occasionally, before being pulled into yet another whispered conversation.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I will never understand where the Headmaster gets his charm. Never. "Professor Moody." I knew it! I want to ask him if he really did get a scar from Remus, but I somehow didn't think that he would take kindly to those kind of questions. I was too busy trying to get Seamus to look at me and missed that the Weasley twins were scooting up a few seats.

"Can you believe they canceled the Cup?" Fred demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not the end of the world, you guys." They goggled at me.

"Bless her. She was even a player."  
"Only cus Seamus made me try out." I said, fake pouting, then it turned real as I remembered our current situation. I let my eyes close in exasperation. This was already very old...I hope he will talk to me later.

Any further thought was cut short as Dumbledore began explaining what sort of 'legendary event Hogwarts had been selected to host'.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century." Which begs the question as to why it's being done now. "It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwats this year." I blinked. Surely I had heard that wrong. I thought I heard the words 'Triwizard Tournament' and Hogwarts' in the same sentence. Was I getting sick from all that time in the rain? Nah, that couldn't be it. It wasn't cold enough and I wasn't out in it _that_ long...

"You're JOKING!" Fred bellowed, startling me. Several other people laughed, as well as me, but Dumbledore showed no signs of taking his statement back. I slumped down into my seat.

Oh, no...I just _had_ to be selected for Prefect when things get hectic. As if my NEWTs weren't enough to worry about...

I thought back to my OWL results, feeling happy I had maintained high grades in all the necessary classes. I had an 'O' in Charms, an 'EE' in Herbology, an 'A' in History of Magic (which surprised even me), another 'EE' in Arithmancy, a second 'O' for Transfiguration (raise your hand if you were truly surprised) and a barely managed 'EE' in Potions, though I expect it was only really due to Marcene's help. She claims that I helped her out more than she helped me, but I know better. Speaking of Marcene, what was that between Scot and Marcene earlier? Had they been owling each other over the summer?

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore replied, but he sounded quite amused by the question, rather than irritated. "Though now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..." Gran cut him off by clearing her throat pointedly, which only made me curious as to what the joke was about, and if Gran was the one who had told it. I thought she may have. Despite what people think, I had to have gotten my sense of humor from somewhere other than just my father, right? "Er—but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and let their attention wander freely." I did just that. NEWTs were a _ton_ harder than OWLs, and not just for the grade levels. If affects what job you can get after graduation. If you don't scrape by, you won't be able to get a job, and you'll be forced to live as an urchin on the streets or something. And I was supposed to balance studying for that, _and_ the Triwizard Tournament! HOW?! One thing was for sure.

I was right. This year will be interesting. Very interesting.

=#=#=#=#=

I fear my attention was gone for most of the rest of the start of term feast. I snapped out of a daze to find that I had to guide the First-Years to the Common Room (Ruddy heck! Had I been _that_ small when I was their age?!) when I felt a hand gran my shoulder. It was the Weasley twins.

"What's the password?" I blanched. I didn't know! Oh, shoot! I ran over to Gran, who was wrapping up a farewell to her colleagues, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Balderdash, dear." She said, before turning to reply to Professor Sinistra's comment about the weather this evening, and probably be a bit salty about her attitude toward my attire. I rolled my eyes, and jogged back to the twins, telling them the password before returning to the eager First-Years.

"Who's ready for a walk in the castle?" I asked, clapping eagerly. The little kids all clambered around me, eager to see more wonders and marvels that this castle had to offer. I laughed and led them off. As I got to the top of a staircase, and it started to move, I heard a boy shout out, apparently about to be lost to the edge, as he hadn't got on the stairs before they started rotating. I pulled out my wand, and used it to Levitate the boy out of harm's way. Everyone cheered and asked how I did that. I smiled.

"Magic."

"But what spell did you use?" "How did you do it wifout saying nothin'?" and "When will I be able to do that, Ma'am?" were pounding in my ears. I gave a whistle.

"Thank you." I said as silence fell and the stairs clicked into place. I resumed walking. The First-Years were quick to catch up. They were panting when I got to the fifth floor. I chuckled, and called a rest in a courtyard of sorts where several halls converged. I realized that I was short a Prefect. We were supposed to...Oh, no. I was supposed to be in a meeting on the train. Oh, shoot! No time to think about that, thought. I already knew what to do. If I have any questions, I'll ask Gran.

I was now heading down the last corridor, and there was Seamus.

"Wondering when you'd get here." He called gruffly. I bristled, ignoring chuckles from behind me. The First-Years had apparently assumed that, since I was an older woman, he was my boyfriend. Hah! I wish! That would make things easier. It wasn't easy, making sure none of the First-Years got lost. He should try it. I huffed, enjoying (but a bit confused by) Seamus' sudden bewildered expression. I then noticed a gleaming badge on his chest.

Of bloody _course_! They _had_ to pair me with someone who suddenly hates me. I made no comment as I gave the password, and gave out instructions to the First-Years quickly, and I caught several more snickers when I was done. I was in a black mood as I came back out. Seamus was still there. He looked highly irritated.

Why? He should have helped me, and now he's mad at _me_? Uh-huh. Like that's gonna play over.

"What?" I asked.

"You and I are Prefect this year." He said. I blinked.

"Caught on, have you?" I asked icily. Honestly, this was bloody ridiculous! Seamus' gaze darkened. "You were supposed to be helping me lead the First-Years up here. But no. You were waiting here to accost me!"

"This isn't-"  
"Don't!" I barked. I was so mad, I wanted to slap him, but I somehow held myself back. "This is accosting. You can't lay in wait for me like this!" This was a stupid argument, but our tempers had flared so much, and neither of us were gracious when angry.

"Oh, go cry to your boyfriend! Bet he'd love another snog!" I lost it. I charged Seamus, pressing him against the wall. I was screaming in his face, and he looked a bot terrified. Good.

"He's not my boyfriend! Don't be so jealous! I slipped, he was turning cus I was warning him, and then it just happened! If you didn't jump to conclusions, you would see that I pushed Scot away the second I realized what was going on!" Seamus shoved me aside. When had I started crying? _Why_ am I crying? I took off, spluttering the password to the Fat Lady and racing up to my dorm's bathroom. I cast a Muffliato charm on the area around the door before letting it all out. I screamed and screamed in frustration, hurt and fury. How could Seamus _do_ this to me?! Why am I _letting_ him get to me? If he wants to cut me off, that's fine. If he wants to completely separate and end...everything...oh, geez...I can't...I can't do that...

I can't, and I don't even know why.

Dear Lord, what's wrong with me?

 **THIS REALLY STARTS THE PLOT FOR GOBLET OF FIRE, WITH ALL KINDS OF TWISTS AND TURNS TO LOOK FORWARD TO.**

 **ANYWAY...I REALIZE THAT SEAMUS WAS NOT A CANONICAL PREFECT, BUT I AM PRETTY SURE THEY BRING IN NEW PREFECTS AS THE OLD ONES GRADUATE, SO I AM USING THAT IDEA OT MY ADVANTAGE. I DON;T CARE IF IT IS NOT CANON. IT JUST MAKES IT MORE UNIQUE TO ME, AND NOT J. .**

 **BESIDES, I NEED A WAY FOR ROSE AND SEAMUS TO BE FORCED TO WORK TOGETHER, AND THEN EVENTUALLY WORK THEIR ISSUES OUT. AND THEY WILL. IT'LL BE ROUGH, IT'LL BE EMOTIONAL FOR ROSE, BUT IT'LL HAPPEN.**


	4. BC: An Intriguing Little Girl

**SO, I FOUND THAT DELETING SOME OF MY OLD DOCUMENTS AND PICS FREED UP ENOUGH SPACE FOR MY LAPTOP TO WORK AGAIN, SO I AM ABLE TO GET MY STORY ONTO THE WEB.**

 **TO CELEBRATE, HERE IS SOMETHING I DECIDED TO DO TO GIVE YOU GUYS A REASON BEHIND SEAMUS' BEHAVIOR. HE'S NOT JUST HATING ON THE FACT THAT ROSE (ACCIDENTALLY) KISSED A SLYTHERIN OF ALL PEOPLE, OKAY? OR WHATEVER Y'ALL ARE THINKING. ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

Seamus was never one for love. He had never seen a girl that struck him as tempting enough to ask out.

Until he saw that one mass of mousey, curly dark brown hair climbing into the carriage, glancing around, and politely refusing an invitation from Ron to join his friends in their carriage. Seamus then made up an excuse to join her, his only thought being "This girl seems interesting. I want to get to know her." as he sat across from her, consciously trying not to stare at those mysterious scars across her face as they chatted. She seemed as young and youthful as himself, but no. She was two years his senior, and yet...she was so full of life and vigor.

She was intriguing. There was no other word for her. It was obvious that although she had scars that seemed to hint at some form of violence done to her, she remained joyful and enthusiastic about life, even through the stresses of OWLs and all the potential drama that could come with that, with her ability to balance school and a social life almost without apparent effort. And then there was her constant morning drag. She literally dragged her feet sometimes into the Great Hall for breakfast. And she, like, always got coffee in the mornings. And she was both wild and respectable all at once.

So, yes. Intriguing is the right word for her. Totally the right word. And Seamus wanted to find out more about her, so he could...see where things go.

By the look of things, though, she can't care less about dating. Pity. Cus Seamus just might _want_ to date her. Which had never happened before, but danngitall, he was gonna date her!

=#=#=#=#=

Currently, Seamus was running for his life from a Death-Eater. And the only thing that went through his head was one little moment. It was a nonsense moment, from one of their walks. It was one of those times that their free periods collided.

They were headed up the steps up the steep incline, when Seamus saw Rose stumble, but before he could steady her, she went down, managing to at least attempt to grab a handful of Seamus' jeans, pulling him down, as well. They ended with grass stains and raw areas, panting and giggling. Rose was first up (she was always the first one to react to anything) and she came over and leaned over Seamus, who was suddenly aware of how breezy and sunny the day was as her hair was blown across her face, and the sun set her glowing.

It was stupid. They were best friends, sure, but...he swore she had never looked more beautiful. She had never...glowed like that. How had he never noticed?

And he was currently ducking another Levitation Spell. Why was he thinking about her like that?

They were best friends, nothing more...right?

If Seamus got out of this crazy situation, he would get her attention, that's for sure.

He had a feeling this year was going to be interesting, if his current situation was any indication.

Intriguing, like Rose.

 **SHORT, I KNOW, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS HUGE THING, BECAUSE I WANT TO GET TO THE SCHOOL YEAR! AND I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. I DON'T CARE! I LOVED WRITING THIS, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THESE TWISTS. THIS ISN'T THE LAST ONE, THOUGH.**

 **THIS SCHOOLYEAR WILL BE BOTH INTRIGUING AND INTERESTING, TO SAY THE LEAST...**

 **MWAHAHAHA!**

 **WELCOME TO THE NEXT NOVEL!**

 **~LF221**


	5. Getting Somewhere

**SO. I FOUND OUT THIS CUTE LITTLE GAME YOU CAN PLAY ON YOUR BROWSER THE NEXT TIME YOUR INETRNET IS DOWN. IF YOU SEE A T-REX ON YOUR PAGE, HIT THE SPACE BAR. IT'LL LEAD YOU INTO THIS LITTLE GAME WHERE YOU HAVE TO JUMP THE T-REX OVER THESE CACTI AND BIRDS AND STUFF. IT'S ADORABLE, ANYWAY...**

 **HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **I WILL REVEAL MORE LITTLE THINGS THAT MAY ROCK YOUR WORLD, BUT IT'LL ALL WORK OUT.**

 **DID THAT EXPLANATION FOR SEAMUS MAKE SENSE? OR AM I DOING TO GET 'WHY WAS SEAMUS SO RUDE' REVIEWS? PLEASE DON'T SEND ME THOSE. PLEASE. ANYWAY, ON TO THE CHAPTER.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!  
~LF221**

 _I was walking down from freshening up for the party after we had won the Cup last year. I was only in uniform, without my vest or robes on. I had just showered, and I was nothing special to look at, but Seamus took a double take as he looked me up and down. He grinned._

" _You clean up well." I smirked._

" _Thanks. Want a Butterbeer?"_

" _You read my mind." He said, pulling two chilled bottles from inside his robes. "Don't know how much longer I could have kept them in there, to be honest. **Man** , are they cold!" I smiled._

" _Cooling Charm working, then?" I asked sarcastically, giggling. Seamus chuckled. Whoa...when did his voice get that deep? When had he matured like that? When had he gone from boy to young man? Especially in my head? When did I start looking at him as a mature, handsome best friend I never knew I needed around? I swear, sometimes, when the OWL drama nearly hit, and I was feeling stressed, Seamus was there with a midnight trip to the kitchens for pudding. Was he different now? Why was he...attractive all of a sudden? I haven't even had Butterbeer yet. What's going on? He hugged me once again and took a swig of beer, his arm still over my shoulder. Had he had Butterbeer already? Was he tipsy **this** soon into the party? _

" _Great flying out there, by the way."_

" _Oh, please. It was all Harry. If he didn't catch the Snitch when he did...we probably would have lost. And Oliver would have gone off the deep end."_

" _Nah. You got enough points ahead that catching the Snitch just sealed the deal, gorgeous." I started. Seamus had just...called me gorgeous? What? I decided it was Butterbeer making him do this as he kissed my forehead, and then left to get lost in the crowd of people dancing around the Common Room. My stomach was churning. What was that?_

The next morning, I had no idea what time it was as I made my way to brush my teeth and get my contacts in. Turns out, it was about 6:30. My eyes were so bloodshot, I looked like I'd scratched them out. I splashed cold water on my face, but it only made my chest chilly as I sighed, reaching for my toothbrush. It was no good letting this whole thing with Seamus get me dysfunctional. That's stupid. No matter how much it hurts, I just have to put on a brave face and somehow prove to Seamus that Scot and I are not, in fact, a couple. We never were, are not currently, and never will be. Besides, Scot already seems taken. Or just smitten. _Heavily_ smitten.

Speaking of Scot, he was an early riser, like me, and I saw him in a corridor all Gryffindors had to use to get to the Great Hall. In other words, he wanted to make certain he would see me before breakfast. He seemed highly nervous, pacing and fiddling with his fingers.

"Scot?" I called. He jumped.

"Rose, I need to talk to you. In here." It was a small storage room, and we found we had to stack boxes just to avoid having to stand too close. That wasn't happening. We both knew that neither wanted any more...accidents. It was embarrassing enough the first time. I will not repeat the experience. I like Scot as a brother, or best friend, nothing more. We both knew that. "I want to ask you something that I want you to answer honestly, no matter how weird it may sound, alright?" The dead seriousness and urgency in his tone made me slightly apprehensive. I took a deep breath. Whatever it was, I could handle it.

"Okay."

"Swear?" I frowned. What could be _this_ serious? I was starting to get more and more unsettled.

"Yes. I swear I'll tell the truth. Now, what is it?" He took a heavy breath, his fingers fiddling in a nervous tick.

"Have you felt any...different since the kiss?"

"Meaning?" Had I, perhaps, misjudged that look Scot gave Marcene? Was this his confession to me? If so, I will...I don't know what I'll do.

Why can't I feel anything for him? He's such a sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. But he's just not for me. I know that, somehow.

"Have you felt...off-kilter? Different, like you're not you? Like you're...changing?" I blinked, startled. What was all this about? An idea was forming in the back of my mind, but it was so absurd, I just couldn't process it.

"No to all of the above, Scot. What's going-" My breath caught as Scot pulled the robes down from his jugular vein. I swallowed heavily. I was right. That...that was not a snake bite. The skin was too gray around it. That...that was a Vampire bite. I had managed to kiss a Vampire and not get changed? Whoa..."Oh." I breathed. Honestly, my emotions were at a low point right now. I had drained it all in the bathroom last night. I did, however, feel sorry for Scot. He was another 'half-breed'. Another 'oddity' to society. Another 'monster' children fear after darkness falls. I took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" I knew why. He was scared I would hate him when I knew what he was, that I would tell my friends, and then the whole school knows. Why hadn't he remembered that I know what it's like to be treated wrongly, just because you are associated with someone who can't control themselves once a month?

"I don't know. Society treats Vampires worse than Werewolves because they usually don't even try to control the urge to suck any and everyone's blood. They usually just...do it." I blinked. Of course.

"And you thought I, goddaughter to a Werewolf, would hate you, a Vampire? When you know I know how society treats people like you and Remus? And hate it?" I was smiling somehow. This year is crazy, and it's only the first day.

"Yeah. It was pretty stupid of me." He chuckled. "I expected...well, more of a reaction from you, to be honest. Are you sure you're okay?" There he goes, being a sweetheart. I smiled again and shrugged. No sense worrying him for no reason.

"I'm...I _will_ be okay. Eventually." So much for not worrying him. He was the kind of person who would do this sort of thing, listening and talking their friends through their problems. "It's just Seamus is being a jerk."

"And this is that upsetting?"

"Well, yeah. And I don't even know why." Scot just smiled.

"I think I know what that's like." I sighed. He probably did. He'd probably been through more friends than Remus has been through towns.

"Thanks, Scot. I hope I didn't complicate things with, uh, the kiss. I really didn't mean to, and I hope that-"

"Listen, Rose. I like you a lot, but not like that. It's like you're my sister. My crazy, emotionally charged, passionate little sister. Seamus better hope he snaps out of his funk. Doesn't know what he's gonna get himself into." I laughed.

"Don't do anything to him. Breaking the mold, remember?" He smirked.

"Like I would actually do it." The air was clear between us again. I felt relieved, oddly.

"I know you would never, but I really have to go for a run now, before breakfast, so..."

"I'll come with you."

"I need time alone." Scot gave me a look.

"It's not because of...what you just told me. Well, yes, it is, but I am not just going to cut you off. I just...need time to work things through before I snap at someone. I'm sorry. I am still your friend if you are still mine."

"I get it, Rose, really. See ya later."

"See ya." I walked slowly back to my dorm. I knew what waited for me. I had talked with Scot for too long. And who knows if someone could have heard me last night through the Muffliato Charm. My friends had probably heard something, and were now about to confront me about it. I decided to just put on a brave face and not say a single word.

It worked. Everyone got the 'please don't talk to me right now.' vibe. Or they hadn't heard me, and were just assuming that the coffee (I hadn't gotten) hadn't kicked in (yet). Either way, it was a struggle to hold everything in until I had made it out the front doors. It was still sprinkling outside. I sighed. Figures the weather would match my mood. I wanted sunshine and nature's music to distract me. All I got was the chilled breezes and cold raindrops.

Bloody brilliant. I took off, and cursed the tears. I hated crying over something so pathetic. I was hung up on a boy I had never even loved. Right? I didn't even know myself anymore. I am a mess. I feel...a bit lost. I didn't know what to think or feel about anything, but the longer I ran, the better I felt. I almost feel the stress evaporating. I was suddenly a bit shaky as Scot's bite and what it meant really hit me. I was friends with someone who would be tempted to suck my blood whenever I'm around. Or anyone.

How does he resist? I just...wow. Being a Werewolf is one thing, because the worst thing you do is eat raw steaks close to the full moons. But being a Vampire, having to resist the hunger for blood every second of every day...yikes. I need to be nicer to Scot...which may mean less time together. It was probably best. I'll talk to him.

Seamus...I don't even know. I just...I think...I don't know. I feel so confused with my...myself...

I think I have done the impossible; fallen for a boy. I thought, when I was young and naïve, that love was something I'd never have. No offense, Remus, but I think you are to blame for that one. I need to not let his worldviews influence me.

When had this started? When had my best friend become more? When had this gone so far? How had this happened? Too bad I chose the _worst_ time to come to these realizations. I am now firmly in the belief that I am hopeless at love and squarely on Seamus' 'hated' listed.

Man, teenage drama _stinks_. I turned around a little early, as I had lost track of time, and made it back as everyone filtered into the Great Hall. I sprinted up to the Common Room as penance for turning around early, and took a _very_ quick shower before slipping into a pair of stockings, charcoal colored skirt, the standard black vest and polo, with Gryffindor-themed tie clipped firmly into the shirt, and neatly tucked into the vest. I sighed as I fingered my Prefect Badge. I now saw it as a source of torture. It forced me to work with Seamus, when it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Nevertheless, I had a duty, so on it went. It felt heavy, cold, and a little oppressive.

And I had to go and fall for the young man _now_ of all times. I think it started...that party after the Cup. When he was hugging me with that feverish energy. I thought it was just Butterbeer that made my heart pick up when his breath tickled the nape of my back as he stumbled a step. Maybe that was it, and I am just overreacting to... _okay, no. Stop. When the Prophet may have spelled your friends doom, you worried first and foremost about Seamus. You Floo'd to the Weasley's to see if they knew where Seamus was, and to make sure that they were okay, too._ But really...that's not even it. I went there because I thought Ron may know where Seamus lives, but as I was calming down, I didn't want to appear too anxious and humiliate myself further. People would have talked. Probably are talking about me, the crazy new Gryffindor Prefect. The one with a 'murdering lunatic' for a father and an 'uncontrollable monster' for a godfather. Yeah. They think I'm turning out just like them.

Well, I may not be _just_ like them, but I am pretty sure that even if I was, it would be the best thing I could do. Yeah, pretty much.

I arrived back at the Great Hall, feeling much more calm and collected and back in tune with myself, so to speak.

Until I saw Seamus. I blushed, thinking of my revelation. Scot was just arriving as I grabbed bacon and egg sandwiches. I forced myself to not wave overly excitedly in relief of a friendly face (my dormmates had yet to show except Julie, and...she was looking at me disgustedly) and he nodded in return. His eyes than raked over the Ravenclaw table as he passed. I smiled. Scot had a girl, all right, though said girl may or may not be clueless. I hoped she wasn't. I saw the pair hugging, and then knew that they may be in that stage where the girl thinks they are still just best friends, and the guy doesn't want to ruin everything with a confession until he can be sure of the girl's affections. It was adorable, and awkward. I was in the opposite position. The boy I like can't care less about me. Bloody pain my butt, hormones are. But I guess no one controls who they love. And I think I do love Seamus, who was currently stuffing his face with porridge, nodding to a story Dean was telling him. I chuckled, happy to see him not as moody as last night. I needed to talk to Seamus before class. But first...I needed to write home, or I think Remus, Dad, and I will explode with anticipation. Thankfully, I had time to run up and get my school satchel. I resumed my seat, and pulled out parchment. If I hurried, I could...wait, there's my schedule, and it turns out I have first period free, so I have more time than I thought. I just needed to get this letter written.

 _Dear Dad and Remus,_

 _You asked for a report, so prepare for a schoolgirl's typical drama and whining._

 _So! There was an...accident coming off the train. It was raining cats and dogs, I couldn't really see the stairs down from the Express, and...I ended up accidentally kissing Scot, a friend of mine. I totally didn't mean to! I just slipped._

 _But if you ask Seamus, we are a thing now, and he's all jealous, but he won't admit that it's jealousy. He's so moody, and angry. Speaking of Seamus...It's come to my attention that my affections for Seamus have been upgraded to...something else entirely. But with his current moods, I can't see him returning it. Ugh. Love is so stupid. Prefect duties are now an awkward prospect, as Seamus is the male Prefect. It stinks. I hate it. This is gonna stick until I can get Seamus to understand that, although I still like Scot as a friend (he'll be coming up later), I in no way am pursuing a relationship with him._

 _Okay, I can't keep it in any longer! I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to hate Scot, okay? I found out...Scot's a Vampire. I don't know when this happened, but he showed me his bite this morning. The jugular, man. That must have hurt. _

_How are y'all?_

 _Sincerely and lovingly yours,_

 _Rosemary. A. Black_

I had lost my appetite, so I raced up to the Owlery, and whistled for Alberta. She landed on my head, as usual. I got her onto my wrist, and secured the letter to her leg. I sighed.

"There you go, Alberta. Take these to Dad and Remus. You know where to go." I said, gently launching her. She was gone in minutes. I sighed again and made to leave. I found Seamus just heading up. Oh, boy...

"Hey." I said politely. "Are you up to a civilized conversation? No hot tempers, alright?" Seamus sighed. He nodded.

"First, and I cannot stress this enough, it was a ruddy _accident._ " I took a deep breath. I would not get upset. Seamus was looking very hot as he leaned against the doorpost. I licked my lips. "I never meant to kiss Scot. I really didn't mean to. It was...a freak accident. I slipped, he was going to catch me cause he was closest, and then...it happened. I swear, it was an accident." I was well aware that I was rambling, and shifting my eyes anywhere but Seamus', because I now find them enticing.

"I get it." He said, chuckling with only half-hearted mirth. "Look." He sighed. "I think we should be at least civil to each other." It wasn't a promise of romance, it wasn't a snog, it wasn't even something to even take away as a sign of love, but it meant that I was finally getting through to him. Didn't take too long... "After all, we _are_ both Prefects. We may as well cooperate." I felt a bit lighter, even though I had convinced Seamus to fully bury the hatchet , but before I could say another word, Seamus had budged past me and carried on up the stairs.

=#=#=#=#=

I did my best to talk to Seamus over the next few days, but I had my nose firmly planted in schoolbooks pretty much all the time.

I had NEWTs level exams this year, and I _had_ to do well if I want to get into St. Mungo's. And I _really_ want to get into St. Mungo's. The first DADA class was...interesting.

"Alastor Moody. Ministry Malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am purely here because Dumbledore asked me. That's it, the end, goodbye!" He barked. I raised an eyebrow. The man Neb described to me based on her sister's grumblings didn't seem quite like _this._ This is weird...

But not as weird as learning the theories behind the basic curses.

For instance, the Searing Jinx heats the air around the targeted area.

The Bat-Bogey Hex summons Bat-Bogies from...I don't even want to know, dumping them on the victim. Things like that. It was fascinating, but I couldn't help but wonder why he spoke of the magic behind the spells with such a...silky smooth tone, so smooth it almost seemed loving. Maybe he _was_ mad, but I would never _dare_ say that out loud. I didn't fancy a demonstration of said Jinxes. I wrote notes and asked barely any questions, like a good student. He barked out answers, and seemed terse when asked too many.

"Mental, he is." I heard Seamus grumble as I prepared to write an essay on the plants we had studied in Herbology today. We had gone to the Forbidden Greenhouse, to try out a few weedkillers. We were let in one by one, each with a weedkillers (teams were separated by weedkiller) and spray like heck before hauling our butts outta there. We were going to be doing this for the first term, monitoring the plant's reactions. Wonderful. "Can see out of the back of his head, I swear." He told Dean, who nodded.

"Yeah, but he has been through a lot more than anyone probably realizes, so..." Neb said, fingering her sandy-blonde/brown hair. It was always intriguing.

"Yer just saying that because he's your sister's teacher." Dean mumbled. Neb's hair turned the colors (plural) of fire (Is the girl capable of turning her hair _one_ color?) , sticking out straight backward, as if static electricity coursed through it.

"Take that back, Thomas." She snapped. Dean stuck his tongue at her.

"Or wha—Argh!" Nebs had punched him square in the stomach.

"You asked for it." Seamus said, chuckling. It was a merry sound. I smiled as I wrote about the cut the plant's thorny fingers had given me when I sprayed it.

Of course I had a weedkiller that wasn't remotely effective. I looked up as Seamus and Dean (and Nebs) started wrestling. Neville came and sat next to me. He didn't sit too close, looking slightly embarrassed that he had not asked first. He was so sweet. I smiled.

"I need help in, ah, Potions. I can't understand the assignment, and the book isn't helping."

"Well, I have patrol in an hour. But I think I can sort you out." I was able to at least help him get the first half of the assignment done. He looked so happy as I regrettably bid him farewell. I met Seamus on the landing. Great. He looked in a reasonable mood tonight. He nodded toward the halls. I walked after him.

"You should patrol the lower levels. I can get the upper floors." He said. And left. I refrained from pouting. This was no big deal. I cracked my neck, and set off, going a little slow, to listen for any sign of anything amiss.

It wasn't thirty minutes later that I had caught several couples behind statues or in classrooms, snogging their faces off, and sent them back to their dorms. It was a bit unnatural, I found, the way they went at it like that. Honestly. Although, it gave me daydreams as I walked. I had to tell myself to listen more closely, lest I miss something. I found nothing of interest and found that it was about halfway through my patrol, so I turned and went a slightly different way back. By the time I got back to where Seamus and I had left each other, I had broken up two more couples, this time heading toward the Astronomy Tower. I smiled as I sent them along. These couples seemed...wait...was that last couple...

It was Scot and Marcene! Had they finally gotten together? Or were they just practicing their stargazing? Or both? I found that I didn't really care. The smile on Scot's face was enough, although he does need to tell her. And soon.

Ah, the joys of knowing a Vampire. This school year is gonna be _so much_ fun! Note the sarcasm.

 **SORRY. CRAPPY ENDING. I DID NOT WANT TO NOT UPLOAD IT TONIGHT, BUT MA'S CUTTING OFF ACCESS TO ELECTRONIC DEVICES OUTSIDE OF SCHOOLWORK ON WEEKDAYS AGAIN. I NEEDED TO GET THIS UP.**

 **EXPECT SLOWER UPDATES.**

 **TIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Just Chuggin Along, Barely

_**I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW COVER FOR THIS NOVEL. I FOUND IT ON WATTPAD, AND I LOVED IT, SO...WHOEVER DREW IT OR OWNS IT OR WHATEVER, THANK THEM! ;)**_

 _ **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! MOM HAS BEEN CRACKING DOWN ON ELECTRONIC USE ON WEEKDAYS, SO WRITING IS LIMITED AT BEST. SO...DON'T KILL ME. I WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN, WHEN I CAN. ANYWAY, IN THIS CHAPTER, I HAD TO TAKE A FEW CREATIVE LIBERTIES WITH VAMPIRISM, AS NOTHING MUCH IS TOLD IN THE BOOKS. I WILL IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, USE ANYTHING REGARDING THE TWILIGHT VAMPIRES AT ALL. I DO NOT LIKE THAT FANDOM, AND WILL NEVER USE ANY INFORMATION FROM IT IN MY STORY. SORRY, TWIHARDS, BUT THAT'S JUST WHAT I THINK.**_

 _ **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**_

 _ **~LF221**_

 _ _Dearest Rosemary, I know what it's like, feeling attraction to someone, and not knowing if they would care if you dropped dead, but don't despair. Jenny hated me. I think. I was confused when she was snogging me back after Quidditch tryouts sixth year, but I wasn't about to change anything. ;)__ _  
_ _ _Remus advices not letting your infamous temper get the best of you when you two have a conversation, but it might be fun to let him know what happens when a combined Black and McGonagall gets mad. Anyway, about Scot...it might be best to not force your company on him and therefore tempt him to feed. Id rather not have a Vampire as a little girl, but you know it would not be the end of the world if you were one, as long as you are still yourself. And he may not be that kind of Vampire. You obviously know him better than I do. Stay the course, Rosie, and keep us posted.__

 _ _Love and affection, Dad__

Dear Rosemary,

This may very well be just a Werewolf's instinctive distrust of a Vampire at play, but...

I would strongly advice not hanging around him much, and certainly not alone, as that increases the hunger exponentially. I am not telling you to cut him off completely. In fact, spend as much time as possible with him, just don't really put it past him to be overcome. It happens to even the most civilized Vampires. Worst comes to worst, you should run and get some garlic from the Kitchens. But as that incapacitates him, this is only in the event of his being overcome with hunger. You are a smart girl, Rosemary. I am completely confident that you will find some balance. A blunt and honest conversation with him might be in order here.

Please continue updating us of any and all changes.

Love,

Remus.

=#=#=#=#=

I smiled as I read the parchments. It was easier to ignore and drown out the Howlers that had started up again as I absentmindedly ate cereal before Potions with Scot and the other Slytherins. Thinking fast, I pulled a parchment and quill from my satchel. I wrote a hasty note to Scot, and enchanted it to fly stealthily over to him. I then made double sure I had everything I needed for the school day, and headed toward the dungeons. I knew Scot would take the darkest corridors to the classrooms, to avoid sunlight. It was amazing that he was not burned yet. I found him in an abandoned classroom, just as the note had said. He looked queasy. Had he been in sunlight or something? I smiled. He gave a half-hearted smirk in return.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied. I then thought of a way to ease the conversation into the grounds of 'will you attack me or not?'.

"So...I have a question. About Vampirism, that may be insensitive, but you totally don't have to answer, even, I just...want to know if you are ever...tempted to suck my blood when we're alone like this?" I gulped. So much for easing into this conversation. Scot smiled.

"It's alright. But no, I don't want to suck your blood. No offense, but you are at least a tiny bit Werewolf. That means that you re completely safe. No danger of being turned." I nodded, feeling stupid. Why hadn't I remembered that Vampires and Werewolves generally didn't get along well? Stupid...

"Right. Silly of me. Sorry." Scot just shook his head.

"You know, you really intrigue me. I find your bravery and daring inspiring and your caring and friendship humbling. Your enthusiasm for life is something I envy. I can't say I find life here as thrilling as you do." I blanched.

"Right. You would hate it here. Being out in the sunlight, and then having to eat our food...ouch." Scot smiled.

"Everyone just wonders why I only eat meat and pasties at any meal. The more raw, the better, as I get some—very little—sustenance from meat, with the blood that used to flow through its veins." I nodded.

"Huh. Another insensitive question; have you ever bitten a student?"

"Nah. I get my food from the smaller animals in the Forbidden Forest with Dumbledore and Hagrid's permission." I found it sweet that Scot asked Hagrid if it was alright to hunt in his forest. "It gets so much harder to control the urge for blood at night. I have to remind myself that no magical creatures are to be harmed, as Hagrid requested." I nodded. This all made sense.

"So...Hanging out with you is not something that could get me changed?" Scot laughed, but shook his head.

"No. Unless you were around after dark, but even then...I'm too used to animal blood now. And, again, your Werewolf tainted blood bears no temptation." I blinked. I was not expecting him to put it that way. He then paled even more than usual. "No, wait! I didn't mean that Werewolves are—I only meant that-" He grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he seemed on the verge of a meltdown. I smiled. I knew he had never meant to throw Remus down, but I also knew that Vampires and Werewolves have never really gotten along. Ever.

Until now. I felt that, even though I was only a tiny, itty-bitty part Werewolf, I was getting along fabulously with Scot. It seemed odd, given the species' history. Almost like a Romeo and Juliet where they are not lovers, but really good friends. It was fun.

"Scot, calm down...no offense taken. The only reason that I kept asking is that there is so little Werewolf in me, I can't help but think it would not matter if I ran into you when you hadn't...fed in a while."

"I think that's the most formal speech you've ever given, Rose." Scot said, smirking. I laughed. It was so good to see that he was...what's that smell? Garlic? What?

"Do I smell garlic?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. Scot paled.

"Yeah..." He looked a little green around the gills as he licked his lips. "Snape makes me brew any and all potions that include garlic for detention."

"WHAT?" Scot sighed. How can he be _this_ calm?!

"Potions starts now." He shrugged. "May as well g-" I halted him with an upraised finger and voice.

"NO! I'm going to Gran, right now! NO ONE gets away with making my friends-" I was so angry, I never saw Scot clasping a hand to my mouth until suddenly I couldn't talk. This was ridiculous! Scot probably had to get a potion from Madam Pomfry just to get well enough to continue the classes. Garlic to a Vampire is as silver is to a Werewolf. Dangerous, and when exposed to it too long, deadly. How could Snape be that cruel?!

"Rose, just drop it. We'll both get in trouble." I hate to say I saw his point. I sighed heavily in frustration. I got a bit defensive of people who got hurt and didn't deserve it. I needed to take a deep breath.

"I guess." I said resentfully. "But don't think that I am letting this drop, Scot."

"I would expect nothing less. Now let's go." He said, leading the way out of the classroom. I was in such a foul mood, not even the Weasley twins' antics could cheer me up. We were doing a Drought of Euphoria, and the twins had suddenly burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Weasley and Weasley! How clearly must I write the instructions on the board for you?!" Snape growled. "I clearly told you to stir fifteen times counter-clockwise, did I not?"

"We...we th...thought that...stirring was...not the important part!" One of them wheezed. I think it was Fred. Snape merely deducted twenty points total from Gyffindor and left. My partner, a lazy, half-asleep boy by the name of Vincent Mulciber, was not interested at all in the potion. So I had to make the potion myself. I didn't notice the splash until it was too late. A firecracker of sorts had been lobbed into my cauldron, making it explode. As the potion was mostly done, we were left with an extremely cliched peace of mind. I hadn't messed up as bad as the Weasleys, I suppose, which was heartening. At least we weren't collapsed on the ground, laughing. I sighed, and accepted the five points taken from Gryffindor the cauldron had cost me. I was sent up to the Hospital Wing, along with the Weasleys and Vincent.

On the way back, I ran into Hermione, who was yawning into her hand, but looking very satisfied as she hurried along the corridor.

"Hey, Hermione." I called. She turned.

"Oh, hello, Rose. How're...NEWTs treating you?"

"Harshly, thanks." I replied, grinning. "Whatcha up to?"

"Making a stand about House Elf Rights." I spluttered to a halt.

"What brought this about?" I asked tentatively. How could Hermione chose _House Elves_ to get all angry about, and not some other 'oddity' to represent?! Like the freaking Werewolves?!

"Well, I saw an example of what a House Elf's life is like during the World Cup, and then found out that there are at least a hundred House Elves that work _here_ , in Hogwarts! Without paid leave, vacation time, or even wages! I couldn't stand by and watch, could I?" I blinked.

"You don't think that there are other groups more worthy of rights and a better stance in society?" I asked bluntly, arms crossed, my face betraying the hurt I felt. Hermione had also seen an example of another group society hates.

Werewolves. I feel certain I gave her the load-down after the trio had discovered Remus and my secret. Hermione blinked.

"Well, not really-" I huffed and stalked off.

"I thought I—I thought you would've..." I couldn't speak anymore and left, tears brimming.

I thought I knew her...

"Rose! _Rose_! Wait!" She called. I ignored her. I had an essay to write on curse theories anyway. And then off it was off to bed. I had checked the schedule. I was not on patrol until Friday. Hermione's distressed cries and scampering feet, trying to catch up to me, only made me go faster. I locked myself in my dorm room to get another roll of parchment. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door, and taking a shortcut down to the Common Room, where I ducked into a secret passage before Hermione saw me. I ran to the library.

I drowned myself in work until I could no longer see straight, I was so tired. I chugged slowly back to my lovely bed, and sank into it, falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

=#=#=#=#=

I glared at Hermione over her copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ she was reading. Her eyes never moved, though, so I knew she was just faking having something to do. I slumped and buried my head in my arms. I hated being mad at someone. It stank. Seriously. But if someone can't see that House Elves are perfectly happy with their lives, it's enough to get me miffed. It's stupid, I know, but...I can't help it. I get very protective of my family and friends. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Joseph was standing behind me.

"Hey." I smiled. His cheer was infectious.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just...you looked sad. Is it my brother? He can be like this when he's jealous, but..." He then sighed. "I'll let him tell you." I was too tired to be frustrated or confused. I nodded.

"Somewhat. I'm getting him back on the right track, though. Thanks." Joseph just smiled at me and skipped off to rejoin his table. I smiled after him. I wish I had his cheer, his lively attitude. I hope he doesn't find himself overwhelmed. I hate that. I'm feeling it now, and I need someone to help me calm down. Enter the Canterberry girls.

"Hey, Rose." Faith said as she slid up next to me, her sister facing me. They were both yawning. "That essay was killer."

"You just take the notes, and look them over, and it's not so bad." I replied, sipping my coffee. I yawned. This was not so different from my OWLs last year. That thought helped. "Ugh. Arithmancy first."

"I thought you liked that class." Ericka mused, looking over her own schedule. I sighed.

"I do, but...the professor is so monotone, it's like another History of Magic class."

"True that." Faith replied, grabbing a ham, onion and pepper omelet. I shoveled more of mine into my mouth and spoke around it.

"Well, we haf clash now, so..." I swallowed. "We need to get going." I downed the last of my coffee, sighed, and walked off to Arithmancy. The only good part was that for the first week or so, Professor Vector was at least lenient with the homework. He hardly gave us anything. Just notes to look over and a few rough calculations. Nothing terrible or earth-shattering. Like the fact that Scot's essentially being tortured by Snape for detention. I need to see Gran about it, but I don't have any free periods until the last bell, so I'll have to talk to her later. But I _will_ talk to her.

I didn't get an opportunity til after dinner. I followed her back to her quarters, like so many times last year, burning with something to say. Gran seemed to sense it as soon as she had closed the door behind the pair of us.

"What's troubling you?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "Is it the badger transformation?"

"No. it's just...I didn't know who to go with this...problem with a student in detentions who isn't being punished according to the rulebooks." I swallowed. Gran as attentive. "Well, there's this Slytherin Sixth-Year in detentions for a while, and I just found out that Snape is taking the opportunity to be a bit nastier than normal, and...and I was just wondering what you could do for the student." Gran sighed.

"I'll need a bit more information, Rosemary." I took a breath. This was for Scot's own good...he needs to stop being exposed to garlic on such a frequent basis. Madam Pomfry's potions could only do so much...

"Are you aware of Scot Alias'...predicament?" Gran's eyes widened.

"You know about that?" I nodded grimly.

"Yes." I replied, sighing. Gran sighed, as well.

"How?"

"He came clean. Anyway...as you may recall, last year when Draco Malfoy insinuated something very nasty about a mutual friend of ours, he...he cast an Unforgivable Torture Curse on Draco, earning him detention for the foreseeable future. Well...as it turns out, Professor Snape has been forcing Scot to brew any and all potions that require garlic." Gran's jaw dropped.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I just noticed the smell of garlic this morning because I suppose I wasn't in Potions class with all those fumes and other scents. I feel terrible, and-"

"And just how were you supposed to figure out what Snape was up to, may I ask?" I blinked.

"Well, I suppose I-"

"There was no way." Gran interjected. "Now, I shall have to inform Albus of this—excuse me, Rose dear." And just like that, she left again, face grim and determined, which meant that Scot would be serving detention in some other fashion by tonight. I swallowed, and followed my grandmother.

"Gran?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say it was me that told you. I don't want any trouble. Just...put a stop to it. Please? Find another punishment or something, just...Scot doesn't deserve this."

"Of course. You are doing the right thing." She said, smiled, and left.

=#=#=#=#=

It was bloody Thursday before I knew Wednesday was gone. I hate when that happens.

History of Magic was, as always, lackluster and downright boring. We were now discussing the Goblin-Wizard tensions, which were intricate, multifaceted and boring all at once. How, I have no idea. Don't ask me. And I have to write an essay on it. A whole foot and a half of parchment. _Joy_.

Herbology earned me fifteen points for Gryffindor as I had to dive in after a student and pull him out. He was one of the unfortunate people given an ineffective weedkiller. Ugh. My arm is still sore from thrusting it against the greenhouse windows repeatedly to get in.

I rubbed it on the way into the castle. I wanted a shower before dinner. I then promptly bumped into Seamus as I rounded a corner.

"Hey." I muttered, clutching my arm. It was extra sore from the jostling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...you?" I asked, taking in his slightly pale face, and subtle trembling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just... Professor Moody's really something, all right..." He muttered, sighing and continuing on his way. I bit my lip.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, jogging quickly up to him. He let out a huff of irritation.

"Yes. See you at dinner." He said, marching away. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stay mad at him. Wonder what's spooked him, though...

=#=#=#=#=

I found out the minute I stepped into the Common Room. Nebs was pacing up and down, ranting to no one and everyone in the room at once.

"-perform them in front in a freaking _classroom_ , in front of _Fourth-Years_ , and to make Neville give one out like that, I just—GAH!"

"Nebs?" I asked, tentatively taking a step toward her. She whirled on me. Her face softened, and her hair relaxed, but it was still the colors of flame.

"Hi." She said tersely.

"What's wrong?" I asked, guiding her over to a couch, which she and I sank onto, Nebs growling.

"Moody—sorry, Professor Moody! He's ridiculous! He—you won't believe it! He performed _the_ curses in front of us! _All_ three of them!" I swallowed.

"What?"

"The Unforgivables."

"No!"

"Yep. Right there, in the class, because we 'gotta know what we're up against'. Complete bogus! I mean, how can Fourth-Years learn to avoid and fight _those_ curses?!" On and on it went. Nebs was furious, detailing what had happened, with a peculiar emphasis on Neville's reactions and Neville in general. I smiled. I knew it wasn't the best time, but before I could stop myself, I was already talking.

"What's all this about Neville, huh?" Nebula rounded on me, her hair flaming out behind her again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She then snorted.

"I could say the same thing about you and Seamus. I caught you watching him talk to Dean at breakfast." I flushed, my cheeks suddenly thinking they were sunburned.

"That's...that's nothing!" It wasn't. I was interested because he was talking about the Cup again; Dean never got tired of talking about how Krum played, just to annoy Seamus.

"I know how to read people, Rose! It's _so_ obvious!" I then growled.

"Then why can't you _read_ that Seamus hates me!"

"That's what _you_ think." She retorted, her smirk angry and cocky. I narrowed my eyes.

"What by Merlin is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, getting more and more nettled.

"I think you know."

"No I-"

"If you can't see it, you're blind." I growled and left to my dorm to actually get some schoolwork done and hopefully get Remus and Dad's replies written.

=#=#=#=#=

 _Dear Dad and Remus,_

 _It'll be less weird if I reply in one big letter, so here I go. Let's see how this works, shall we? So...Professor Moody is odd. We are currently going over what the incantations for basic curses, jinxes, spells and charms are actually doing? Did you know that he performed the Unforgivables in front of Harry's entire class? Weird, huh? I expect that we'll be doing that, as well, soon enough. And about Scot...I took Remus' advice, and had an open and frank conversation with him. I found that he was feeding on the smaller animals in the Forbidden Forest. And that, since I got a little Werewolf in me, I need not fear a bite. He's really a sweetheart. I think he really likes a friend of mine, but I don't think she knows about his...condition. It's amazing, really. I had_ _no_ _idea that he was a Vampire until he told me. I knew he always seemed pale and gaunt, but I just thought that was how he naturally was or something. Ugh. This school year is weird. Seamus and I are at least aware of each other again, and I can't help but daydream when I see him. This love thing's almost annoying._ _Almost. It helps get me through History of Magic, at any rate, although I have to wake up sometime to write notes and actually decipher them. But most of it's rubbish, anyway. Or, that's what Marcene says, anyway. (she's the friend I think Scot likes. She's actually a pretty good match for him)._

 _Can't wait til the Full Moon. (never thought I'd hear myself say that...)_

 _Love,_

 _Rosemary. A. Black_

 **YES! I GOT IT DONE BEFORE 12:58, KR! THANKS FOR TEH CHALLENGE! ;) ANYWAY, LET ME COME BACK HERE ON, LIKE, THURSDAY NIGHT TO PLENTY OF REVIEWS, ALRIGHT? SEE YAH LATAH!**


	7. Weird Patrols and New Friends

**YOU GUYS! GUYS! THIS IS GONNA GET CRAY-ZEH! LITERALLY, IT WILL! ME AND MY FRIEND HAVE BEEN PLANNING IT ALL OUT (SHOUT OUT TO YOU, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE), AND ALL I'LL SAY IS THAT YOU BETTER BE PREPARED. IT'LL BE A BUMPY RIDE. SERIOUSLY. OR SHOULD I SAY...SIRIUS-LY! ;)**

 **THE CANTERBERRY'S ARE GONNA GET MAJORLY UPGRADED, AS WELL! OH, AND OBVIOUS REFERENCES ARE OBVIOUS, KAY? I MAKE SO MANY REFERENCES. UGH. ENJOY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

 _Dearest Rosemary,_

 _That is amazing about Scot. I am happy that you have people like that in your life. All I got was a Werewolf who would rather read than prank. By comparison, I think we both know who's got it better. ;) Just kidding, Pup. I love Remus. Don't tell him I said that, kay? Weird question, but I can't remember if you've mentioned any other friends. I would like to know who's who when you come home with stories. And I believe you will have plenty to tell when you get back, what with Prefect duties and the Tri-Wizard Tournament going on. PLEASE keep us updated. PLEASE! There's not much going on here. Really. In fact, your letters are pretty much the only entertainment-or at least,_ _the best entertainment we get. So, fill us in, ok? Especially about you and Seamus. I want every detail, okay?_

 _Love you and am looking forward to your reply,_

 _Dad_

Dear Rosemary,

I am very glad to hear about Scot. I think it would be mutually beneficial for the both of you to keep the friendship up. I would hate for Scot to somehow turn out like...me. Anyway, I never mind hearing what's on your mind. In fact, I want to hear everything. It is not healthy to keep all that inside. Let it out, whether that be in letter form or in a conversation. I'll always love you, you know that, right? No matter what.

Oh, and we may be able to start communicating every other night, at least, in a little bit via Floo powder. Maybe after the full moon. I don't know. You may want to remind your Grandmother about that. Please do keep us informed, even if you have to send Alberta in the middle of the night.

Love you more each day,

Remus

=#=#=#=#=

I chuckled as I read the letters. It was great to have such supportive parental figures in my life. I then had to scramble to hide the letters as Seamus came and all but placed his chin on my shoulder to see what I found funny. The proximity and the content about Scot made me panic, and I found that I could not think straight. I stuffed the letters into my pocket.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sounding only slightly terse. He was rubbing his chin. Oops.

"Nothing!" Obvious lie is obvious...

"Just let me look at it, then." I blanched.

"No." I said. I did _not_ need Seamus reading it, and then asking what the letters mean. I just needed to eat and get to class (braving the Dungeon first, if I remember rght). I did not need this conversation. Seamus managed to pull the hand that was still trying to secure the letters into my pocket out.

"Come on, Rose! What is it?"

"Seamus...I'd normally love to show you, but this letter's...touchy." I said, blushing as I remembered that I had confessed my crush on the very guy who was now badgering me to read the letters that talked about said crush. Ugh. No thanks.

"How so?" He asked, smirking. My cheeks went even hotter.

"It's just...I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Rose...what could be so bad about a letter?" _A lot..._ I thought, wisely managing not to say it out loud. I withheld the letters again as Seamus reached for them again. He now looked angry. "This is ridiculous, Rose!"

"NO!" I said as Seamus made a sudden snatch at them, and I managed to grab them back. Seamus was suddenly engulfed in smoke, as the water in the glass in front of him exploded, as usual when he got upset. We coughed.

"W-What's the big deal?" Seamus asked. I pursed my lips. Much as I wanted to tell him, I did not know how he would respond to it, so it was probably best if he simply didn't read the letter.

"Look, it's not really your business, I'm sorry. Stuff at home. It's nothing. I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just...maybe later." It was the best I could promise. Seamus huffed, and as he left, I caught a waft of his scent. And froze.

That smell, that charred smell...I can only remember it from one other place: The dungeons, in the Amortentia potion. I gulped. What does that mean? I mean...it's not like he likes me...Right? I know I like him, but... I sighed, and drew my wand. "Seamus...here." I said as he turned around huffily. " _Tergeo._ " I muttered, moving my wand over Seamus' face. It was left clean and clear. He cleared his throat, and I am sure that the redness to his cheeks was a combination of the scouring and the heat from the explosion. It had _nothing_ to do with...anything else. I know it. He's not as interested in me as I was in him. That much was obvious. Ah, well.

"Class-time!" Faith called, gathering her things from slightly further along the table. I sighed.

"Coming." Bitty linked her arm in mine.

"Come on! It'll be dinner before you know lunch has passed."

"You know I hate it when that happens, right? Losing track of time is one of my most hated things." As well as not knowing if my crush is reciprocated, I added inwardly.

=#=#=#=#=

I hate it when Bitty is right.

The only thing that's really shocking to me is the fact that Gran was yelling at the twins for not fully Transfiguring a badger into a fur muffler. I mean, come on, Gran! It's a NEWT level Transfiguration. I whispered that to her, and only got a huff in return. I sighed.

No use getting all worked up just because Gran wants to uphold Gryffindor's image as the other schools came in and performed in the Tournament. She wants to make sure Hogwarts in general is not humiliated. She feels pressure and stress to make sure the students under her care are up to standard.

Which means that when students can't quite perform...she gets a little stressed out.

I actually looked forward to my patrol tonight, strange as that sounds. This year is weird...

=#=#=#=#=

The patrol was definitely the weirdest thing that happened today.

I was paired with the female Hufflepuff Prefect. Abigail I think. I explained that it would be most efficient to split up.

So we did. I found only empty halls. Not even couples french-kissing in classrooms, which I was actually thankful for. I didn't need anymore daydreams of snogging Seamus. But anyway...the halls were abandoned now.

That is, until I came upon the Transfiguration classroom.

I found a trio of shadowed figures. Two were taller than the third, who was clearly a female. They were waving their wands and uttering spells under their breath, so softly I couldn't understand anything. I crept closer to investigate. As one of the two taller, obviously male, figures passed a strip of moonlight, everything became clear.

"Weasley!" I cried, in a fairly passable impression of Gran. "What do you think you're doing?" The jump was more than satisfactory. I smirked.

"Ah, perfect! You can help us!" I quirks a brow. Were they serious right now?

"No." The pouts I was met with did not help at all. I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I can't know for sure what you are doing, and as such I cannot, in good conscience, help you." I hated my more formal way of talking when I was trying to get a point across or be serious. Ugh. That chuckling isn't helping, either...

"Are you _meaning_ to sound like ol' McGonagall?" One of the twins chortled. I think it was George. I fumed, stomping my foot.

"NO! I was just saying I will not help you!" I repeated. "And so what if I do sound like her?! She _is_ my Grandmother, after all!"

"Geez, Rose! Calm down!" The third figure, who had been suspiciously quiet up to this point, said in a voice that told me she was about to break down in hoots of laughter again. "We're just laying a little surprise for that crazy lady." That did it. I exhaled sharply to display my fury as I drew my wand. Before I could do anything, however, the figure, whose voice I weirdly couldn't place (it sounded a bit familiar, really) had placed her hand over my mouth. I narrowed my eyes. Whoever this was, she was strong.

"Just listen! We aren't going to scar her, alright? We're-" I forced the hand away. This was ridiculous! So what if they wouldn't scar my grandmother?! It was still inflicting damage!

"It's still going to do something to her!" I hissed. "That's not something I'm letting you three get away with! In fact, I am sending you all to your dorms, this instant!" The twins snorted.

"Right. Sure thing, Rose. just as soon as we're done with this Hiccuping Jinx." I blinked.

"The what?" I snapped. It didn't quite register through the red haze I was still in due to the fact that my grandmother could be hexed by students who should know better.

"Hiccuping Jinx. Harmless, really. It's just that, well..." Fred (I think) started.

"We needed to get her back for our public humiliation during class." The other one finished. I scoffed.

"And you think _hexing_ her is a good revenge scheme?!" I screeched. " _How_ was this a good idea?!"

"It's nothing. The worst she'll do is hiccup a few times in the first few minutes of class, then reverse the Jinx with a simple little spell. No damage done, I swear."

"Solemnly swear." The woman added, arm raised as if on trial. (Why can't I place that voice? It seems to almost...change every time she talks. Or is that just me?) I exhaled slowly. They were right. Gran had _berated_ the twins for failing that Transfiguration...and they did say it was simple to reverse. What could this _really_ do to Gran, anyway? She was tough as iron. She could take it. I swallowed. Gran would need never know that I was involved, right? That I was the one who didn't shut this revenge scheme down? Nah...

"This is not an intense Jinx, right?" I had to make sure before I turned away from this. I mean, it wasn't like gran couldn't take a few hiccups, right?

"It'll feel no harder or softer than normal hiccups." Fred (or George) explained, nodding. His arms were crossed casually. I sighed.

"I'm too tired for this...I'm off. _But_. If I hear of any pranks that do permanent damage or require Madam Pomfrey to reverse, I _will_ deduct points." I growled, pointing my finger at the miscreants to emphasize the seriousness of my words. All three pranksters looked at me in horror.

"You...you wouldn't..." The mystery girl squeaked. I smirked.

"Oh, yes. I would." I said. "Don't test me." It seriously amused me how much this affected these pranksters. I turned on my heel again. I walked back slowly, listening for anyone else out when they shouldn't be. There's nothing, not even an owl loose in the halls. Okay, _one_ owl, Alberta, in the Common Room, but I sent her to the Owlery and was on my way up the stairs.

Slipping into bed was the best feeling in the world. I was so tired, I was asleep instantly.

=#=#=#=#=

Ericka, surprisingly, needed to be woken up. Faith told me she was just suffering the aftermath of her first all-nighter of the new semester. I found that slightly hard to believe, until Faith then went further and said that Potions had never been Ericka's specialty, and she needed a TON of time to write essays and she hadn't had the proper amount of time to work on it until the night. I nodded, and ate a few more bites of my toast. Hermione sat down a few seats down on the opposite row. I flushed, thinking about our last conversation.

It's not as if Hermione doesn't understand what werewolves go through, right? She knows exactly what they go through, she knows one, fer Pete's sake! It's just that...she was really affected by the House Elf thing, for some reason.

But surely she can see that they _enjoy_ working, right? It's because that's all they've ever known. It's not that I condone it! In fact I find in awful, but there isn't a whole lot one alone can do to change it. It's been around too long, too ingrained in society. I mean, if the House Elves were unhappy and rebelling, that would be different. But they've been this way for so long, it's all they know. They're happy (or they think they are) serving people.

Hermione just needs to calm down. Heck, _I_ need to calm down and we need to have a calm conversation. I slid down a little as a few of my housemates left the table.

"Hello." She said. I sighed.

"Look, Hermione, about what...what I said...I'm so-"

"Don't. It's fine." I shook my head. I needed to get what I had to say off my chest.

"I was out of line. I'm sorry. I just...get _very_ defensive _very_ quickly of my friends and family. I react harshly, and then regret what I did. It's just that it almost seemed like you had forgotten the Werewolves, and that is what I hate: people never even considering the Werewolves' point of view, because they are 'dangerous, homicidal maniacs'. And, to be honest, most are, but then there are ones like Remus...and I'm rambling, aren't I?" Hermione chuckled.

"Some things never change. I'm sorry for not catching on sooner as to why you were so upset by my apparent neglect of Werewolves like Remus. I'm not forgetting them! I was just startled by your outburst and when that happens, sometimes it's hard to think." I nodded.

"Again, sorry. I just..." I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a hot-head."

"You seem to get that from your father."

"And probably my mother." I said, sighing as I grabbed a parchment. Alberta would be in the rafters until I left. She was such a great owl, and I had another ten minutes before I needed to leave for class. Arithmancy, actually, not Potions. Ugh. NEWT level calculations are getting harder. Professor Vector is giving us more assignments now. It's getting harder to keep up, but it's still nothing too earth-shattering. I was still able to keep up. It's not even that hard, really. There's just so much to cover so quickly. I took a deep breath, and started to write.

=#=#=#=#=

The day went better than expected. Faith, Ericka, Fred and George and I were able to actually understand the lecture on the calculations we had to do, the way it actually helped you figure out the possibility of something happening to you. I left the classroom feeling good about the homework, relaxing because I actually understood it. Ericka yawned as she caught up to me.

"Hey." She said. She looked absolutely exhausted. It was actually pretty funny to look at.

"You okay?" I asking, smirking at her. She sighed.

"Yeah...*yawn*...You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" This weekend was the full moon. I...actually, I should be able to make that and still get to the lighthouse for the moon-rise. No problem. I'll tell Remus, and talk to Gran about the fire thing he mentioned before I send those letters. I smiled.

"Yeah, actually. I plan on it." Ericka grinned.

"Awesome! Now, to battle with Potions!" She said with an overly-dramatic voice, hand holding an imaginary sword aloft. I giggled.

"Come on, you goofball." I shook my head and hurried along to catch up to Bitty. "Hey, you." I greeted, poking her lightly in the ribs. She stiffened slightly.

"Don't do that, Rose!" She squeaked. I grinned wickedly.

"Why? It's fun!" She rolled her eyes with a frown.

"Not for me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Whatever. Let's go!" I said, jogging off down the corridor. Potions was at least bearable, now that Mr. Sleepy-head wasn't my partner anymore. I refused to work with him again, after last time. He literally just watched, and marked off the instructions as we completed them in his textbook. Bitty was my partner this time. We worked together, me as the gopher as long as Bitty kept track of which step we were on and dealt with the ingredients. I stirred the mixture, as well, and it was complete just before Snape called the prep time over. It was nearly perfect, and Snape simply passed over our cauldron. Thankfully, no Gryffindors made a fool of themselves (looking at you, Weasleys!) during class. Mostly. I mean, they cracked jokes that seemed to nearly push Snape over the edge. But he just strode around, sneering and throwing out sarcastic, rude comments at anyone who did not measure up to his standards. As always in that class. Then, it was off for another tense class period of Transfiguration with Marcene. She was quaking where she stood as Gran huffily magicked the instructions onto the blackboard. I tried to follow them, but my fur muffler still had black and white stripes, earning a disapproving look from Gran and another order not to display incompetence in front of the visiting schools' students. Ugh. What was wrong with me? How was I _not_ doing it right?! I am a McGonagall, fer mercy's sake! However, I merely rolled my eyes when Gran turned her back. I didn't dare do it to her face. She'd probably kill me. Death by public humiliation and extra homework. NNNOOO!

So that's why I didn't do it. Nor would I suggest anyone else do it. Serious injury to pride may occur. But anyway...

"Are you headed to Herbology?" I heard Scot ask from a side classroom on my way out to the grounds. I nodded.

"Ugh. That means that I have to go outside for Care of Magical Creatures..." I frowned. Then pulled off my outer robe. It was warm enough yet to go around in just my uniform.

"People will talk." Scot mused, a wry grin on his face. I blushed.

"What? No, it's to give you shade." Scot frowned. "Besides, I don't need it. I'm going to Herbology to keep records of how this one plant reacts to a weedkiller."

"...You really are something else." He muttered, settling the robe into position. I smiled and walked alongside him.

"No more detentions with Snape for you, then?"

"They were reassigned to cleaning every portrait in the dungeon the dorms are in." I nodded. It really was fortunate that Gran and the Headmaster understood both the severity of the crime, and the position Scot had been in. Scot once told me that, like many other people, Draco Malfoy made it his mission to make Scot as miserable as possible whenever possible. I met up with the girls at the fields. I led Scot over to a shaded area under a tree, thankfully close enough to Hagrid to hear, but shaded enough that Scot didn't need to stand in the sunlight, which would make him nauseous after moments, and dead after minutes, apparently. Or so I've been told. Scot was the first vampire I've ever known that wasn't trying to suck everyone's blood. He even seemed to hate this side of himself. Like Remus. I need to make sure Scot lightens up. Remus, too. That's basically my life goal. Not really, but I do want to make that happen. They are too harsh on themselves. I then reminded myself (Or Faith tugged too hard on my arm) that I had to get to Herbology.

=#=#=#=#=

Surprisingly, I found myself in Charms class on Friday rather quickly, practicing the rather difficult Switching Charm. It was supposed to Switch my notebook for a book from the shelves, but I couldn't get it to work, and had only succeeded in making charred patches on the tables we worked on. Beside me, Faith and Ericka snickered, browsing a book they had gotten via the Charm from the shelves.

"Oh, shut up!"I grumbled, trying yet again to perform the task at hand, but couldn't for whatever reason. I looked over to the Hufflepuff boy right in font of me. He had slightly shaggy brown hair with remnants of green in it, his head bent toward the table, sadly, so I can't see his face. He was well-built, but not bulky. Skinny, but not lanky, either. His white polo was rolled up almost all the way to his elbows. His tie was around his head, and he waved his wand in the correct pattern. and it didn't work. A streamer flew out of his wandtip, and wrapped his book up like a present. He sighed.

"Eesh." I smiled.

"I feel you." I whispered, waving my wand again. "Can't get this Charm to work."

"Me, neither." He whispered, grinning at me. I found that he had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. His grin seemed to be permanently stamped on his face. I liked him already.

"I'm Rosemary, but please call me Rose."

"Sean." He replied, and we shook hands. "Wanna try Switchin' our textbooks? Might help, what with 'em bein' so close together." _Greeeaaattt...another Irish boy._ I thought, smiling as I readied my wand, concentrating on mentally picturing Sean's textbook right in front of me. _He's nice. course he's nice. He got into Hufflepuff, didn't he? Okay, now that's just stereotyping here..._ I waved my wand, envisioning the Switch. And this time, it worked! Sean and I hugged each other in glee. "Yaaasss!" He cried happily, being quiet forgotten as we jumped around in elation that we had finally done it! "Nailed it!" I laughed. He was so energetic, it was hard to be down around him. I had been, before I spoke to him, and now I'm laughing. He truly has an amazing talent.

"Way to go, Sean."

"Same!" He chirped right back at me, sadly lowering his voice a bit. "You'd really like my new friend, Mark. He just joined Hufflepuff this year. He's great." I smiled.

"So...you know Joseph Finnagin, right?"

"Oh, yeah. In fact, we live near each other! Isn't that great!" I nodded enthusiastically. "Seamus seems to like you a lot." I huffed.

"Not lately." Sean frowned. It was clear he expected me to give another reaction.

"Whatchu talking about?" It was my turn to frown.

"Uh..."

"Helikesyoualot,buthedoesn'twantmetotellyou." Sean mumbled in rely. I huffed. This was ridiculous.

"Don't play dumb, Sean. He won't even look at me."

"Because you always leave right after you see him!" He retorted as we packed up.

"He hates me because of one little trip-up! I honestly would take it all back if I could, but I can't, so..." It was true. I'd rather not have kissed Scot, but...I knew that it had led to some great discoveries and also great discomfort. I mean, it is freaky to know your friend is a blood-sucker. I don't mean to degrade him, but that's just the facts of life. The simplest way to put vampires into words is saying Blood-Sucker, but that's also like saying a werewolf is a monster. It's not all of who they are. they can also be these people with real feeling that are decimated by the hate they get and the bigotry against them. It stinks. It really does.

I just hope the world changes and becomes aware of just how vast the spectrum is under the term 'vampire' or 'werewolf'.

 **THIS IS THE FILLEREST OF FILLER CHAPTERS, GUYS! I KNOW. I'LL HAVE MORE PLOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I JUST...WANTED THIS TO GET UP BEFORE I LET IT SIT FOR A WHILE LONGER.**

 **YOU HAPPY, KR?! ARE YOU?! HERE'S YOUR FREAKIN' UPDATE! ;) JK, LOVE YOU! LOVE ALL MY LOVELY READERS! LET MY KNOW IF YOU THINK SEAN AND MARK SHOULD BE MORE INVOLVED OR NOT. I REALLY WANT FEEDBACK. I WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY, EXCEPT HATING COMMENTS. THOSE'LL JUST HACK ME OFF, AND I'LL 'AVARDA KADEVRA (IDK SPELLING)' YOUR BUTT!**

 **I'M THE CRAZED BUTT-STABBER! (UNASHAMED MARKIPLIER REFERENCE. SORRY NOT SORRY...)**


	8. Reunion of Roseamus

**I KNOW THAT SEAMUS AND ROSE LITERALLY HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TOGETHER LATELY, SO I FIGURED I'D GIVE YOU GUYS A LOVELY LITTLE OPENING SCENE FEATURING THE REUNION BETWEEN THE PAIR. ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

I wasn't expecting to be disturbed this early in the morning as I worked on a bit of homework, curled up in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

I wasn't expecting it, but I am sure glad it happened. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but ignored it. Probably another early riser. Maybe Bitt or one of the Canterberry girls.

"...Morning, Rose." I straightened subconsciously. That was definitely _not_ who I was expecting...I turned and sure enough...it was Seamus Finnagin. In the flesh. I put my work aside and stood.

"Good morning." I replied, swallowing. He didn't seem mad at me...he seemed amused, leaning against the boys' stairwell doorway with the cutest smirk ever on his face.

"You've been avoiding me." Okay...right down to it. I shifted from foot to foot. I _had_ been avoiding him, but it wasn't because I didn't like him. Not at all. It was just that I was under the impression that he was still ticked at me about Scottie.

"I thought you were still mad at me." He laughed. I did, too. Now that I'd said it aloud, it was a pretty stupid excuse.

"Of course not, but every time I tried to talk to you, you scurried off like a frightened rabbit." I blushed a bit. That much was true.

"Again, I thought we were still on bad terms with the whole thing at the train station." Seamus sighed.

"...Yeah...heh. I was only mad until our talk at the Owlery. That straightened things out." I blinked, cocking a brow.

"Okay. Um...you left so suddenly, I wasn't sure what was going on, and..." Seamus cocked a brow, that amused smirk returning. He pushed off the wall and stepped closer. I leaned back against the back of the chair I'd been using, tucking my hair behind my ear like I do when I'm nervous.

"It was just...I was registering what you said and my feet carried me away while I processed it. I'm sorry it led you to think I was mad at you." I tucked my hair again.

"Oh. It's fine. It's just...man, this'll sound stupid, but...you always sounded upset when you called out, and so I didn't want to make things worse." Wait...when did Seamus get within ten feet of me? He had his arms crossed, and _man_ was it a cute picture, with his bed-head and merrily glinting eyes. I shook myself subtly.

"Rose...I was just frustrated that you never replied." We were both laughing at our sheer awkwardness. This whole thing could have very easily been avoided, had I not been so timid and shy. Oh, well. Live and learn. Okay...now Seamus was the one tucking my hair behind my ear and pulling me into a hug. "I'm never mad at you." He added. I hugged him back, trying not to make this any more awkward somehow.

"So...we're good?" Seamus drew back. There was a lovely grin on his face.

"Yeah...we're good." I beamed and almost tackled Seamus with the ferocity of my hug.

"Good!" Seamus and I laughed again. We were both just awkward teens, but that was fine. "Wanna head to the Great Hall now?" I asked, still beaming. "Get some grub while we finish our homework—if you have any?" Seamus laughed.

"Sounds good." I just giggled, sauntering ahead after pausing to grab my books while Seamus grabbed his own bag. "I need to get a head-start anyway. Test coming up." I nodded.

"I can maybe help you study?" I offered politely, and genuinely. I really did want to help Seamus.

"Sure." I could not be happier as I entered the Great Hall. And who else should be there but Marcene and Scot? I guess it was too early for anyone but the freaks who like to get up early. Marcy and Scottie were sitting together on a side bench, looking at a book together. I smiled. I hoped she knew about who she was considering as potentially more than a friend, and curious as to what happened between her and her boyfriend, but I was happy for Marcy no matter what. And yes, one day she'd pulled me into the bathroom and told me about that night I'd caught the two of them walking toward the Astronomy Tower to do Astrology homework, telling me they'd gotten a lot closer as friends at that point. I'd squealed in joy and smiled every time I saw them together.

"Hey, Marcy." I called, sitting at a bench nearby. She beamed at me.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Good morning." Scottie added, smiling. I noticed that Seamus gave Scottie a 'I'm watching you' glare. I rolled my eyes. _Really, Seamus?_

I grabbed my usual cup of coffee, added the amounts of sugar and milk I like.

"You know...black coffee is the best coffee." Came a voice behind me. It was Sean. I turned, grinning and sipping at my coffee.

"Really? I disagree. Black is too bitter. You need a little something to get the edge off." Sean laughed.

"No way! Black is best."

"Guys...you know each other?" Seamus asked. I smiled.

"Yep! We met a few days ago in Transfiguration, bonding over a mutual failure of the Switching Charm."

"We conquered that Charm in the end, though." Sean added, grabbing a mug and walking over to the coffee.

"I guess we did, Sean." I replied, laughing as he smiled at me, pouring his cup, adding only one spoon of sugar, stirring it, and then gulping. He blanched, gasping and almost dropping his mug.

"HHOOOTTT!" He cried, fanning his mouth. I laughed. Sean frowned at me again, this time a playful, mischievous edge to it. "Not funny, Rose."

"It was kinda funny." I persisted, still laughing. Sean stuck his tongue at me.

"Donchu laugh at me." That only made me laugh harder.

"Keep it down, eh? I'm trying to do work here!" Came an unfamiliar male voice. He sounded very young, about Joseph's age. He looked quite amused, however, which negated the angry tone with which he had spoken. I smiled at him. So did Sean.

"You and I both know yer only out here to be around people, Mark." I smiled. So this was the famous Mark Sean spoke of. He sighed, closing his book as he stood and came over to where we all sat.

"I suppose, but I'm still not used to everyone in Hufflepuff and all that, so..." I nodded, somehow understanding what the boy meant. After all, I'd felt the same at first.

"You came out here to get away, but not be cut off from people completely." Mark beamed.

"Yeah! That's it!" As with Sean, Mark's enthusiasm and cheer was contagious. I laughed. Seamus cocked his head at Mark.

"You've met my little brother, right?" Mark nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yeah! He's great! Joseph, right?" Seamus nodded, sipping a cup of tea. Apparently, he didn't drink coffee. I did, but to each their own, right?

"Yep!" Seamus chirped, laughing as he leaned over his book. I drew out my quill and ink, trying to remain subtle as I stole glances every now and again at Seamus. We were friends again. The whole debacle was over. So excuse me if I seem a bit more chipper than usual.

 **I KNOW, I KNOW! FILLER AND SHORT! WORST CHAPTER EVER! I JUST HAD TO GET _SOMETHING_ UP AFTER _FAR_ TOO LONG WITHOUT POSTING ANYTHING! SORRY, BY THE WAY, FOR THE TERRIBLE HAITUS. WRITER'S BLOCK AND COMPUTER PROBLEMS SUCK. **

**TIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
